


Brodoable

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, brotherly moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short drabbles centered around cute happenings with Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before you Cross the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted over on tumblr. Enjoy!

Dave stared at the offending hand like it was going to bite him. The beeper for the crosswalk went off for a third time as the walk light turned into another offensive hand that kept him trapped on one side of the street and away from the ice cream parlor on the other side.

“We don’t cross till you hold my hand little man.” Bro said yet again, and although his posture was aloof Dave could hear the seriousness in his words. He crossed his arms tighter and hunched in on himself. He was eight years old he didn’t need to hold Bro’s hand anymore! He wasn’t a baby! And people were staring which was just uncomfortable.

He watched as some kids came out of the shop with their mom, laughing and eating ice cream with large smiles on their faces. Dave hated them, hated Bro, and hated the light and cars keeping him from the sweet sugar of appleberry blast sherbert.

“Well then, I guess we should just head back to the car.” Said car was half a block down and parallel parked with enough money in the meter for two ice cream cones. Bro took three steps before Dave’s hand shot out and grabbed his, just in time for the little white walking man to pop into view. Bro’s fingers curled around his as they stepped into the street, walking with the herd of humans to the other side where Dave promptly let go of Bro’s hand and entered to store. He wouldn’t admit that in that moment, when the cars sat idly on one side of the white lines, engines revving he was glad for the large hand around his. No, he would think about appleberry blast instead.


	2. Trailmix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and cute Jade/Bro piece

You hate hiking, absolutely hate it, but when Jade looked up at you with those big green eyes that are magnified ten fold behind coke bottle glasses how could you say no? You can’t. So you go, out into the heat of the Texas sun and follow her billowing cloud of black hair down trails till your skin feels cooked despite the sunblock she insisted on. She finally stops at a river sliding off shoes and rolling up her pant legs so she can wade into the shallow end while you plunk down on the side of the river underneath the saddest excuse of a tree you have ever seen.

You’re more thankful for your shades than you have been in a while and watch her start collecting smooth river stones. She’s beautiful, all tangled hair and glinting teeth while she darts around from stone to stone. When she comes back onto the sandy soil she plops right down into your map, shirt turned into a makeshift basket full of stones.

“Having fun?” You ask her as she picks one up and presses it to the side of your throat. Its blissfully cool and she giggles at the little sigh you let out. She stands on her knees and kisses you chastely on the mouth, dropping the cold stone as she does so and pulling out a fresh one to push against the back of your neck.

“Very much so.” She giggles as you let out a sigh over her mouth. “What about you Bro?”

You smile as she sits back on your thighs, a teasing weight that you can’t seem to get enough of.

“You’re great.” You mean to say its but don’t correct yourself. The blush she gives you makes the slip up worth it.


End file.
